สายลับ 3 มิติ SaiLubSamMiti (TV Series)
สายลับ 3 มิติ (Three-Dimensional Spy) is a 2015 Thai television series broadcast by the TV3 network. It follows the adventure of Shane, a fictional action hero, who is pulled from his black-and-white TV universe into the real world. Episode 6 The evil magician hypnotizes a woman. SaiLubSamMiti_ep6-01.png SaiLubSamMiti_ep6-02.png SaiLubSamMiti_ep6-03.png SaiLubSamMiti_ep6-04.png SaiLubSamMiti_ep6-05.png SaiLubSamMiti_ep6-06.png SaiLubSamMiti_ep6-07.png SaiLubSamMiti_ep6-08.png|The bad guy snaps his fingers and hypnotized the beautiful woman. SaiLubSamMiti_ep6-09.png|The woman is completely hypnotized and paralyzed. SaiLubSamMiti_ep6-10.png SaiLubSamMiti_ep6-11.png SaiLubSamMiti_ep6-12.png SaiLubSamMiti_ep6-13.png SaiLubSamMiti_ep6-14.png SaiLubSamMiti_ep6-15.png SaiLubSamMiti_ep6-16.png SaiLubSamMiti_ep6-17.png SaiLubSamMiti_ep6-18.png|Bad guy questions woman. SaiLubSamMiti_ep6-19.png|The woman answers. SaiLubSamMiti_ep6-20.png SaiLubSamMiti_ep6-21.png SaiLubSamMiti_ep6-22.png SaiLubSamMiti_ep6-23.png SaiLubSamMiti_ep6-24.png SaiLubSamMiti_ep6-25.png SaiLubSamMiti_ep6-26.png SaiLubSamMiti_ep6-27.png SaiLubSamMiti_ep6-28.png SaiLubSamMiti_ep6-29.png SaiLubSamMiti_ep6-30.png SaiLubSamMiti_ep6-31.png SaiLubSamMiti_ep6-32.png SaiLubSamMiti_ep6-33.png SaiLubSamMiti_ep6-34.png SaiLubSamMiti_ep6-35.png SaiLubSamMiti_ep6-36.png SaiLubSamMiti_ep6-37.png SaiLubSamMiti_ep6-38.png SaiLubSamMiti_ep6-39.png SaiLubSamMiti_ep6-40.png SaiLubSamMiti_ep6-41.png SaiLubSamMiti_ep6-42.png SaiLubSamMiti_ep6-43.png SaiLubSamMiti_ep6-44.png SaiLubSamMiti_ep6-45.png SaiLubSamMiti_ep6-46.png SaiLubSamMiti_ep6-47.png SaiLubSamMiti_ep6-48.png SaiLubSamMiti_ep6-49.png SaiLubSamMiti_ep6-50.png SaiLubSamMiti_ep6-51.png SaiLubSamMiti_ep6-52.png SaiLubSamMiti_ep6-53.png|With a snap of fingers the women is out of trance. SaiLubSamMiti_ep6-54.png SaiLubSamMiti_ep6-55.png SaiLubSamMiti_ep6-56.png|She does not remember nothing that happens before... SaiLubSamMiti_ep6-57.png|and look confused, while the bad guy had disappeared from the room. Episode 9 The evil magician hypnotizes a woman during a magic act that's actually a cover for an elaborate jewel heist. สายลับ 3 มิติ SaiLubSamMiti Ep.9-01.png สายลับ 3 มิติ SaiLubSamMiti Ep.9-02.png สายลับ 3 มิติ SaiLubSamMiti Ep.9-03.png สายลับ 3 มิติ SaiLubSamMiti Ep.9-04.png สายลับ 3 มิติ SaiLubSamMiti Ep.9-05.png สายลับ 3 มิติ SaiLubSamMiti Ep.9-06.png สายลับ 3 มิติ SaiLubSamMiti Ep.9-07.png สายลับ 3 มิติ SaiLubSamMiti Ep.9-08.png สายลับ 3 มิติ SaiLubSamMiti Ep.9-09.png สายลับ 3 มิติ SaiLubSamMiti Ep.9-10.png สายลับ 3 มิติ SaiLubSamMiti Ep.9-11.png สายลับ 3 มิติ SaiLubSamMiti Ep.9-12.png สายลับ 3 มิติ SaiLubSamMiti Ep.9-13.png สายลับ 3 มิติ SaiLubSamMiti Ep.9-14.png สายลับ 3 มิติ SaiLubSamMiti Ep.9-15.png สายลับ 3 มิติ SaiLubSamMiti Ep.9-16.png สายลับ 3 มิติ SaiLubSamMiti Ep.9-17.png สายลับ 3 มิติ SaiLubSamMiti Ep.9-18.png สายลับ 3 มิติ SaiLubSamMiti Ep.9-19.png สายลับ 3 มิติ SaiLubSamMiti Ep.9-20.png สายลับ 3 มิติ SaiLubSamMiti Ep.9-21.png สายลับ 3 มิติ SaiLubSamMiti Ep.9-22.png สายลับ 3 มิติ SaiLubSamMiti Ep.9-23.png สายลับ 3 มิติ SaiLubSamMiti Ep.9-24.png สายลับ 3 มิติ SaiLubSamMiti Ep.9-25.png สายลับ 3 มิติ SaiLubSamMiti Ep.9-26.png สายลับ 3 มิติ SaiLubSamMiti Ep.9-27.png สายลับ 3 มิติ SaiLubSamMiti Ep.9-28.png สายลับ 3 มิติ SaiLubSamMiti Ep.9-29.png สายลับ 3 มิติ SaiLubSamMiti Ep.9-30.png สายลับ 3 มิติ SaiLubSamMiti Ep.9-31.png สายลับ 3 มิติ SaiLubSamMiti Ep.9-32.png สายลับ 3 มิติ SaiLubSamMiti Ep.9-33.png สายลับ 3 มิติ SaiLubSamMiti Ep.9-34.png สายลับ 3 มิติ SaiLubSamMiti Ep.9-35.png สายลับ 3 มิติ SaiLubSamMiti Ep.9-36.png สายลับ 3 มิติ SaiLubSamMiti Ep.9-37.png สายลับ 3 มิติ SaiLubSamMiti Ep.9-38.png สายลับ 3 มิติ SaiLubSamMiti Ep.9-39.png สายลับ 3 มิติ SaiLubSamMiti Ep.9-40.png Episode 10 Shane's TV girlfriend (and his TV enemy) are pulled into the real world. Shane's girlfriend is hypnotized into turning evil. The evil magician hypnotizes another woman into marrying a man. สายลับ 3 มิติ SaiLubSamMiti Ep.10-01.png สายลับ 3 มิติ SaiLubSamMiti Ep.10-02.png สายลับ 3 มิติ SaiLubSamMiti Ep.10-03.png สายลับ 3 มิติ SaiLubSamMiti Ep.10-04.png สายลับ 3 มิติ SaiLubSamMiti Ep.10-05.png สายลับ 3 มิติ SaiLubSamMiti Ep.10-06.png สายลับ 3 มิติ SaiLubSamMiti Ep.10-07.png สายลับ 3 มิติ SaiLubSamMiti Ep.10-08.png สายลับ 3 มิติ SaiLubSamMiti Ep.10-09.png สายลับ 3 มิติ SaiLubSamMiti Ep.10-10.png สายลับ 3 มิติ SaiLubSamMiti Ep.10-11.png สายลับ 3 มิติ SaiLubSamMiti Ep.10-12.png สายลับ 3 มิติ SaiLubSamMiti Ep.10-13.png สายลับ 3 มิติ SaiLubSamMiti Ep.10-14.png สายลับ 3 มิติ SaiLubSamMiti Ep.10-15.png สายลับ 3 มิติ SaiLubSamMiti Ep.10-16.png สายลับ 3 มิติ SaiLubSamMiti Ep.10-17.png สายลับ 3 มิติ SaiLubSamMiti Ep.10-18.png สายลับ 3 มิติ SaiLubSamMiti Ep.10-19.png สายลับ 3 มิติ SaiLubSamMiti Ep.10-20.png สายลับ 3 มิติ SaiLubSamMiti Ep.10-21.png สายลับ 3 มิติ SaiLubSamMiti Ep.10-22.png สายลับ 3 มิติ SaiLubSamMiti Ep.10-23.png สายลับ 3 มิติ SaiLubSamMiti Ep.10-24.png สายลับ 3 มิติ SaiLubSamMiti Ep.10-25.png สายลับ 3 มิติ SaiLubSamMiti Ep.10-26.png สายลับ 3 มิติ SaiLubSamMiti Ep.10-27.png สายลับ 3 มิติ SaiLubSamMiti Ep.10-28.png สายลับ 3 มิติ SaiLubSamMiti Ep.10-29.png สายลับ 3 มิติ SaiLubSamMiti Ep.10-30.png สายลับ 3 มิติ SaiLubSamMiti Ep.10-31.png สายลับ 3 มิติ SaiLubSamMiti Ep.10-32.png สายลับ 3 มิติ SaiLubSamMiti Ep.10-33.png สายลับ 3 มิติ SaiLubSamMiti Ep.10-34.png สายลับ 3 มิติ SaiLubSamMiti Ep.10-35.png สายลับ 3 มิติ SaiLubSamMiti Ep.10-36.png สายลับ 3 มิติ SaiLubSamMiti Ep.10-37.png สายลับ 3 มิติ SaiLubSamMiti Ep.10-38.png สายลับ 3 มิติ SaiLubSamMiti Ep.10-39.png สายลับ 3 มิติ SaiLubSamMiti Ep.10-40.png สายลับ 3 มิติ SaiLubSamMiti Ep.10-41.png สายลับ 3 มิติ SaiLubSamMiti Ep.10-42.png สายลับ 3 มิติ SaiLubSamMiti Ep.10-43.png สายลับ 3 มิติ SaiLubSamMiti Ep.10-44.png สายลับ 3 มิติ SaiLubSamMiti Ep.10-45.png สายลับ 3 มิติ SaiLubSamMiti Ep.10-46.png สายลับ 3 มิติ SaiLubSamMiti Ep.10-47.png สายลับ 3 มิติ SaiLubSamMiti Ep.10-48.png สายลับ 3 มิติ SaiLubSamMiti Ep.10-49.png สายลับ 3 มิติ SaiLubSamMiti Ep.10-50.png สายลับ 3 มิติ SaiLubSamMiti Ep.10-51.png สายลับ 3 มิติ SaiLubSamMiti Ep.10-52.png สายลับ 3 มิติ SaiLubSamMiti Ep.10-53.png สายลับ 3 มิติ SaiLubSamMiti Ep.10-54.png สายลับ 3 มิติ SaiLubSamMiti Ep.10-56.png สายลับ 3 มิติ SaiLubSamMiti Ep.10-57.png สายลับ 3 มิติ SaiLubSamMiti Ep.10-58.png สายลับ 3 มิติ SaiLubSamMiti Ep.10-59.png สายลับ 3 มิติ SaiLubSamMiti Ep.10-60.png สายลับ 3 มิติ SaiLubSamMiti Ep.10-61.png สายลับ 3 มิติ SaiLubSamMiti Ep.10-62.png สายลับ 3 มิติ SaiLubSamMiti Ep.10-63.png สายลับ 3 มิติ SaiLubSamMiti Ep.10-64.png สายลับ 3 มิติ SaiLubSamMiti Ep.10-65.png สายลับ 3 มิติ SaiLubSamMiti Ep.10-66.png สายลับ 3 มิติ SaiLubSamMiti Ep.10-67.png สายลับ 3 มิติ SaiLubSamMiti Ep.10-68.png สายลับ 3 มิติ SaiLubSamMiti Ep.10-69.png สายลับ 3 มิติ SaiLubSamMiti Ep.10-70.png สายลับ 3 มิติ SaiLubSamMiti Ep.10-71.png สายลับ 3 มิติ SaiLubSamMiti Ep.10-72.png สายลับ 3 มิติ SaiLubSamMiti Ep.10-73.png สายลับ 3 มิติ SaiLubSamMiti Ep.10-74.png สายลับ 3 มิติ SaiLubSamMiti Ep.10-75.png สายลับ 3 มิติ SaiLubSamMiti Ep.10-76.png สายลับ 3 มิติ SaiLubSamMiti Ep.10-77.png สายลับ 3 มิติ SaiLubSamMiti Ep.10-78.png สายลับ 3 มิติ SaiLubSamMiti Ep.10-79.png สายลับ 3 มิติ SaiLubSamMiti Ep.10-80.png สายลับ 3 มิติ SaiLubSamMiti Ep.10-81.png สายลับ 3 มิติ SaiLubSamMiti Ep.10-82.png สายลับ 3 มิติ SaiLubSamMiti Ep.10-83.png สายลับ 3 มิติ SaiLubSamMiti Ep.10-84.png สายลับ 3 มิติ SaiLubSamMiti Ep.10-85.png สายลับ 3 มิติ SaiLubSamMiti Ep.10-86.png สายลับ 3 มิติ SaiLubSamMiti Ep.10-87.png สายลับ 3 มิติ SaiLubSamMiti Ep.10-88.png สายลับ 3 มิติ SaiLubSamMiti Ep.10-89.png สายลับ 3 มิติ SaiLubSamMiti Ep.10-90.png สายลับ 3 มิติ SaiLubSamMiti Ep.10-91.png สายลับ 3 มิติ SaiLubSamMiti Ep.10-92.png สายลับ 3 มิติ SaiLubSamMiti Ep.10-93.png สายลับ 3 มิติ SaiLubSamMiti Ep.10-94.png สายลับ 3 มิติ SaiLubSamMiti Ep.10-95.png สายลับ 3 มิติ SaiLubSamMiti Ep.10-96.png สายลับ 3 มิติ SaiLubSamMiti Ep.10-97.png Category:Hypnotized Female Category:Mind Control Category:Magical Hypnosis Category:Hypnotized Adult Category:Eastern Live Action